Training Tatsumi
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Tatsumi isn't sure what he should do about the other teen. They were about the same age and all, but Tatsumi wasn't very experienced at talking with other males in…that way, nor did he know what to do in…those situations. Luckily, he has his Bro that he can always count on…Bulat is more than happy to help train Tatsumi in the art of being with a male.


Training Tatsumi

Me: …So, I got into Akame Ga Kill lately and well…I fell in love Bulat. I love that man so much. I also love it when his hair is down…I love everything about him.

Jazmine: And in her true fashion, she had to do a gay pairing with the only openly gay character in the show and the naïve main character who doesn't seem to fall for the gay character's attempts at being suave all the time. So instead, naïve main character is about to get pounded and trained…in the gay way.

Me: *smirks* It's good to be an author.

Summary: Tatsumi isn't sure what he should do about the other teen. They were about the same age and all, but Tatsumi wasn't very experienced at talking with other males in… _that_ way, nor did he know what to do in… _those_ situations. Luckily, he has his Bro that he can always count on…Bulat is _more_ than happy to help train Tatsumi in the art of being with a male.

Warning: Slight OOCness since I'm not well-versed in writing Tatsumi or Bulat's characters, smut, yaoi. Slight AU since this has no exact place in the timeline, so just roll with it. If you don't like smut or yaoi, don't flame. Just turn the fuck away and go find something else to read. Don't waste my time with your bullshit because my story is yaoi.

Disclamier: Yeah…no. I do not own. If I did, Bulat would still be alive.

* * *

"Ha ha ha! Oh, you are _so_ funny Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I try," he said lamely. He averted his eyes so he wouldn't see the other male's face. He was just so… _cute._ Not the cute way he saw children, babies, or puppies, but cute in that way Bulat always said Tatsumi looked when he was asleep. He didn't know! He had just been out with Bulat, and the other male had kept his head down as he headed into a store for something or other. Tatsumi stopped to get coffee and this flustered teen named Reis had rushed out with his order and almost spilled it. But Tatsumi had caught both the drink and the teen with surprising (to Reis) reflexes, which in turn made Reis even more flustered, and then they went to talk and…well, Tatsumi thought the other male was attractive, funny, and all-around good company. Reis was about Tatsumi's age, with short-ish white hair and baby blue eyes. His face was still round and had most of the baby fat he should have lost by now. He was shorter than Tatsumi, and always had to look up to look at Tatsumi to say something. He wasn't too lanky that he looked like a sickly teen, but wasn't overly rounded out. In all honesty, Reis was the picture of young innocence, even more so than Tatsumi was. Maybe that was the reason he liked Reis so much…

But Tatsumi wasn't gay!

He wasn't…

At least, he was sure that he wasn't. He just had an attraction to another male who happened to be really cute and made Tatsumi's chest feel weird. That didn't mean he was gay, it just meant that…it meant that…what did that mean?!

"Tatsumi? Hello? Are you in there?"

"AHHH!" Tatusmi jumped and fell out his chair.

Baby blue eyes observed him worriedly. "Are you okay?!" Reis kneeled beside him and helped him to stand. "Gosh Tatumi! That was a harsh fall. Do you need anything?"

Tatsumi's face heated. Reis was _way_ too close for comfort. Kind gesture or not, Reis was close to his face and the way his eyes were so wide and his cheeks were flushed and…

Tatsumi shook his head and stood, awkwardly laughing it off. "Me? I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Just uh…giving the ground a hug?"

"You're on your back," he pointed out.

"It's a special way of hugging someone."

Reis laughed. "Tatsumi, you can say you were scared. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"No no!" Tatsumi waved his hands. "No way! Don't apologize! Totally my fault, you know? I should have been paying more attention to you."

From his hidden spot in the café, Bulat was equal parts jealous and amused. Amused because it was _so_ obvious that Tatsumi liked this…Reis person enough that he was acting like a nervous school girl. Jealous because Reis had _all_ of Tatsumi's attention and was making Tatsumi act like this. Bulat had had his eyes on Tatusmi ever since he had joined with Night Raid, and there were only a few times where Tatsumi had ever sort of accepted his advances. And now, this Reis came out of nowhere and suddenly Tatsumi didn't know what to do with himself.

"That beautiful idiot," Bulat sighed dreamily. "He has no idea what to do about Reis. And Reis is _so_ into Tatsumi."

He took a sip of his latte and smiled as Tatsumi fumbled again. What he wouldn't do to be in Reis's shoes. If only he could do that to Tatsumi instead of standing on the sidelines watching his love flirt(in Tatsumi's own…'special' way) with someone else.

* * *

"Tatsumi…can I confess something?" Reis said shyly, twirling a strand of white hair around a finger. "Um…I know we just met but…"

Tatsumi blushed. Reis looked way too shy and so _cute_ it was killing him! He was starting to think he was allergic to adorableness. "Uh-what's wrong?"

"Well…I think I like you Tatsumi," Reis was admitting. "And I was wondering if you'd like to…maybe, go on a date with me?" Reis's eyes widened and he looked away. "I'm being too forward, aren't I? This must be too much, too soon. I-I'll just get out of your hair and-"

"No wait! We can go out!" Tatsumi said quickly. "Yeah! Anytime!"

"You really mean it?" Those blue eyes looked hopeful.

"Totally!" Tatsumi have the other a smile. "I'd love to."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Reis smiled happily at him and fixed his hair. "Well, I've got to get back to my shift, but do you want to meet here in two days?"

Tatsumi stuttered out a yes.

"Great! I'll see you around Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi watched Reis go, his chest feeling weird. What was that…?

* * *

"Wow…someone as uncultured and sloppy as you managed to get a date with someone who sounds like he at least has some sort of civil understanding and social class, but has poor taste in potential partner." Mine rolled her eyes. "But, being an idiot, you conveniently forgot to mention to him that you have no prior dating experience, nor that you weren't gay."

"I panicked!" Tatsumi protested. "And I'm not gay!"

"Yet and still, you agreed to a date with a gay guy," Leone giggled. "That, was admittedly not the best idea you've ever had."

"I know!" Tatsumi pulled at his hair in frustration. "I'm not gay! Reis is just…adorable!"

"Adorable?" Lubbok asked.

"Yes! Adorable! And I couldn't help but say yes! I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't want to embarrass myself…"

"You've already embarrassed yourself enough as it is," Mine pointed out. "Asking out a gay guy when you're clearly not gay, and then forgetting that you've barely dated is enough embarrassment for everyone present in this room."

"I have dated before!"

"A guy?"

"…"

"Oh honey. Talking to a guy is easy," Bulat said. "And Reis likes you the way you are, so just be normal."

"Or at least act better than you usually do," Mina added smugly.

"But what if…well…what if Reis wants…"Tatsumi blushed, turning his head away.

"To go further?" Leone guessed.

"Yeah! That! What if Reis wants more?! I haven't ever gone that with a female! What if Reis-"

"It's alright Tatsumi; I can teach you everything you need to know about being in a relationship with a male," Bulat offered kindly.

"You will?!" Tatsumi asked, eyes hopeful. "Really Bro?!"

"Of course. Anything for a friend," Bulat winked at him.

"Wow! Thanks Bulat!" Tatsumi grinned, having seemingly ignored the flirtatious wink.

"You're just using this as an excuse to have sex with Tatsumi, aren't you?" Akame said to Bulat after Tatsumi happily ran off.

"What? I would _never_ do anything like that!" Bulat protested.

"What about making him fall for you?" Leone grinned.

" _That_ is a possibility," Bulat grinned back. _'I hate to do this to you Reis, but Tatsumi's mine.'_

~Bulat's Room~

"So, what exactly do I do with a male?" Tatsumi asked, bouncing on Bulat's giant bed with a small giggle. "Is it anything like being with a girl?"

When Bulat raised an eyebrow, Tatsumi blushed. "Oh wait…heh heh. You're gay."

"Outstandingly gay," Bulat agreed with a nod. "But all the things I've done with a male are similar to what females usually do with males."

Tatsumi made a face. "Well, not going _that_ far, but the basics. Like…kissing, and touching and…well, date stuff. And maybe once I have the hang of kissing, maybe we can get to the...heavier stuff?" He chuckled awkwardly. This wasn't exactly his forte, so he wasn't really sure what he was asking in the first place. He just hoped that Bulat understood what he was trying to say.

Bulat wanted to squeal at how cute Tatsumi was. He only wished that Tatsumi only accepted his advances instead of acting so awkward. "So, what do you want to learn first?"

"Kissing," Tatsumi said immediately. "O-Only because you kiss on first dates and stuff."

Bulat chuckled. "Okay." He paused. "Do you even know how to kiss?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"…Really Tatsumi?"

"…Yeah?"

"Show me."

"Huh?"

Bulat smirked. "Well how can I teach you more if I don't know what I'm starting with?"

It was a good point by all regards (in his excitement at learning something new and the prospect of not embarrassing himself on his first date, he didn't think that Bulat was trying to trick him into a kiss, only that he wanted to help) and it was the best way for Tatsumi to learn. Why shouldn't he give it a try? "R-Right. Okay. Here goes."

He leaned over and clumsily placed his lips over Bulat's surprisingly soft lips in an awkward kiss, trying a bit too hard to make it enjoyable enough to where it wasn't terrible. However, Bulat laughed, pulling away mere seconds after he started. "Okay honey. You're trying a _little_ bit too hard. Kissing isn't something you force. It's sweet and pleasant and should just come naturally. Then again," he flicked Tatsumi's nose, watching Tatsumi splutter and cutely wrinkle his nose. "You _haven't_ kissed anyone before."

"W-Well-"

"Let me show you how it's done," Bulat whispered as he pulled Tatsumi towards him pressing their lips together. He held back a moan as he finally tasted Tatsumi's lips as he dreamed of doing before. This…training, was giving him all opportunity to do as he wanted. It was underhanded yes, but maybe he could make Tatsumi forget about that Reis and focus on him.

Tatsumi gasped when Bulat nibbled on his bottom lip, wanting to pull away but compelled to keep going. It was…nice. Bulat was a surprisingly good kisser and the older male was making his stomach feel weird. There was a moan in his throat, but he was scared to let it out. Bulat might get the wrong idea about things.

Bulat swiped his tongue over Tatsumi's bottom lip, the other male gasping again. Bulat was quick, easily slipping his tongue into the younger male's mouth. Instead of protesting like he thought Tatsumi would, the latter moaned softly, hesitantly rubbing his tongue against Bulat's. Bulat deepened the kiss, pushing Tatsumi down onto the bed. Tatsumi slowly wrapped his arms around Bulat's neck, now kissing him with fervor. It was addicting. Bulat was an amazing kisser, and he was teaching Tatsumi so much about kissing. It didn't matter that the other basically stole his first kiss, it was worth it.

Bulat finally pulled away, panting. "See? And that's how kissing should go."

"Y-Yeah," Tatsumi agreed, breathless. "U-Uh, hey Bro? Can we…can we practice some more?"

With a grin, Bulat sealed their lips together again.

* * *

"Wow! And you've been slaying monsters with this?" Reis gushed, sliding a finger down Tatsumi's sword. "You must be brave to do that. I'm…well, I'm a bit of a coward, so I wouldn't be able to do it."

Reis and Tatsumi spent their night in central town, having a nice dinner and just talking. Tatsumi had not only thought of Reis as cute, but also funny, smart, and although clumsy, he was still good company. Tatsumi had done everything he could to remember Bulat's lessons in case he needed to use a few of them tonight. It seemed likely, but Tatsumi could have been overanalyzing things (as he had a habit of _not_ doing according to Mine).

Tatsumi sheathed his sword. It became the topic of the hour, the metal glinting in the light and Reis taking notice. "It takes practice and a little bit of skill, but I don't really think about it all that much. Makes killing much easier."

"And you can kill without thinking about it? Aren't you concerned about taking someone's life?"

He sighed. "Reis, sometimes, you have to kill without thinking about it. Animals do it for food. People do it for fun, out of vengeance, for justice…It just happens, and you learn to get over it."

"Uh-huh," Reis nodded solemnly, staring up at an apartment. "Well, this is me."

Tatsumi shrugged, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Uh yeah…I-I uh, had a good time too."

Reis tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'd…like to do this again Tatsumi. Maybe. Um…would you like to meet up again?"

"I'd like that," Tatsumi agreed.

Reis smiled and leaned up on his toes, pressing his lips against Tatsumi's in a short kiss. Tatsumi recalled everything that Bulat taught him, but nothing could recreate the feeling that Bulat inspired in him. He didn't feel the sparks or the heat he felt with Bulat. It didn't stir anything in his stomach, nor did he get that dizzy feeling when he and Reis kissed.

In fact, he didn't even feel a thing. There were no sparks, none of that heady feeling, no rush coursing through his veins. The kiss was dull. There was nothing Tatsumi could do to make it better, no matter how much he tried.

And when he thought about it, it was scary.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Ah…Ah…No! Bulat, wait!" Tatsumi tried pushing on Bulat's shoulders, but the older just chuckled, sending vibrations up and down his erection. "T-That's-you shouldn't-ah!-shouldn't put your mouth there!"

Bulat ran his tongue over Tatsumi's leaking head and pulled away with a wet pop. "It's better to show through visual examples. This may work better than words ever could."

"B-But…that's dirty," Tatsumi murmured, blushing. "You shouldn't…"

"Then let me clean it off for you," Bulat whispered seductively.

"Ngh!" Tatsumi slammed a hand over his mouth, wanting no one to hear what was going on.

Reis and Tatsumi had gotten a bit closer in the last two weeks, their relationship progressing a bit quicker than was expected. It was only when Reis had suggested they go further that Tatsumi made up some excuse for why they couldn't (something involving Akame's sick uncle and the atomic runs) and rushed back to Bulat with his problem.

"So Reis wants to have sex with you?" Bulat asked as a flushed Tatsumi explained the situation in his oddly adorable way.

"N-No! Not yet at least! But he wants to do something?"

"So jerk him a little bit," Leone shrugged. "It won't hurt and it isn't _too_ dirty."

Tatsumi blinked. "Huh? Jerk him?"

"She means manual stimulation of Reis's body," Akame explained.

"Um…"

"Giving him a hand job!" Mine shouted.

"Or you could blow him," Lubbok suggested.

"O-Oh…right," Tatsumi laughed lamely, trying to cover up the fact that none of this made any sense to him.

"…You have absolutely no idea what any of that means or how to do it," Mine deadpanned.

"I do so!"

Silence.

"At least…I think I do?"

Bulat laughed. "Sounds like you need more training Tatsumi. And your Big Bro is more than happy to help."

"Wow! Really? Aren't you getting annoyed with me?" In truth, Tatsumi hoped he wasn't. He had been trying to recreate that feeling he had with Bulat when he kissed Reis, but no such luck. In all honesty, he only got that way with Bulat, and it concerned him. With Reis, he felt dull. With Bulat, he got a rush. Did that mean that it was Tatsumi, or was it Reis? Was it because Tatsumi admired Bulat so much he wanted much more with him? Was it because his Bro had been there for so much and through so much that Tatsumi had Bulat on his mind constantly? Were Tatsumi and Reis just not compatible? Was it something deeper?

Tatsumi didn't know, but he had ended up in Bulat's room anyways, where Bulat demonstrated a handjob, and once he had Tatsumi ready to explode, he switched to a blow job, which was how Tatsumi ended up in the situation at hand.

"B-Bulat," Tatsumi whispered, threading his hands through Bulat's soft hair. "P-Please."

"Hmm?" Bulat hummed again, making Tatsumi hiss and jerk his hips.

"Help," Tatsumi whimpered. "I-It hurts."

Bulat swirled his tongue around the base, lightly nibbling at the swollen head. He hand was lightly cupping Tatsumi's balls, every now and then giving a light squeeze or soft caress which had Tatsumi groaning in pleasure. He pulled back just enough so that he could suck on the head, using his free hand to stroke the shaft. Tatsumi was blushing, unable to contain the moans freely pouring out of his mouth as Bulat pleasured him.

* * *

"Wow. Sounds like they're having fun," Leone giggled, ear pressed against the door. "Tatsumi must be really enjoying himself.

"Yes," Akame agreed, blush on her cheeks. "I'm glad Bulat is training him and no one else."

"You'd probably kill to be his teacher," Mine murmured, also blushing.

Akame glared at her, but Mine pretended not to see it.

"Do you think Tatsumi's training will be sufficient?" Akame asked, trying to peer through the keyhole.

" _Ahh!"_

Leone wiped the drool from her mouth. "Oh yeah. I think Bulat's doing a great job _training him._ "

* * *

Bulat deep throated Tatsumi, swallowing around Tatsumi's erection. The younger male was panting, almost screaming in ecstasy above him, which pleased Bulat to no end. In fact, he wanted to take care of his own problem, but helping Tatsumi 'train' was more important to him.

"It-It feels weird," Tatsumi gasped. There was a hot, tight feeling in his stomach, growing hotter and more insistent with each stroke. He wasn't sure what this meant. Was something wrong with him? IT didn't feel like it, but he never experienced this, so he wasn't sure.

Bulat chuckled, swallowing again. Tatsumi jerked and swore, biting his lip. He didn't want this feeling to end. Bulat was being so good to him and treating him to right that it may as well have killed him. The man knew how to use his mouth and his tongue (which was doing such naughty things to his erection) and exactly what buttons to push. But what was that feeling? It was climbing higher and higher, his stomach feeling too tight, too hot. And it was hurting so badly? How did he stop it?! "Bulat, I can't handle anymore! It hurts!"

Bulat pulled his mouth away, pumping Tatsumi vigorously. "That's because you're holding it in honey. You need to let it out."

"W-What? Let what out?"

"Come for me Tatsumi," Bulat whispered seductively. "The pain will go away, you just need to come for me."

"I-I-AHHHH!"

Bulat opened his mouth just in time to catch Tatsumi's release, though some of it still landed on his cheek. It was fine though; he wiped it off with a finger and slid it into his mouth, swallowing all of what Tatsumi gave him. When he looked up, Tatsumi was blushing heavily and panting, but looked sated.

"What was that?" He asked, dazed.

"Your first orgasm," Bulat answered, licking his lips. "How did it feel?"

"Ohh…it felt…awesome," he breathed.

Bulat chuckled, standing up. "As it should."

"U-Um…should I…should I try yours?" He averted his eyes, though he didn't know why. He wasn't exactly looking at Bulat's dick, but just the mere thought of doing those things to him, making Bulat moan was making his mouth water for some odd reason.

"Hmm?" Bulat looked down and contemplated this. While it was tempting, he didn't think Tatsumi was ready or it yet, and he didn't want to push the younger into something he wasn't ready for. On the other hand, Tatsumi's mouth around his cock was a tempting image, and it'd give him fantasy material for weeks to come. "No need honey. I don't think you're ready for it."

"B-But, how am I supposed to practice without trying it for myself?" Tatsumi asked.

' _Cute,'_ Bulat thought, seeing how Tatsumi was averting his eyes and blushing. "If you think you can…"

"I can do it!" Tatsumi insisted, reaching for Bulat's belt. "I have to at least…try…" he trailed off, having finally pulled out Bulat's cock. "Um…uh…"

Well everything on Bulat was proportionate to his size, from his muscle size to his height, and even to the size of his cock. Tatumi shouldn't have been surprised, but just seeing it was making him nervous enough, keeping in mind what he was about to do…

Slowly, he stuck his tongue out and lathered it over the head. The sensation of doing this to another man was odd to say the least, but not unpleasant. He just hoped that he could please the older man and do in return what was just given to him. But there was no way he'd be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth! He could try, but he wouldn't be able to succeed. So instead, he kissed up and down the other man's erection, sliding his tongue up and down the shaft. Bulat made a small noise of pleasure in the back of his throat, feeling an orgasm approaching just from seeing Tatsumi _licking_ him. He might not be able to make it through Tatsumi putting in his mouth. He'd come just from seeing that. "Good honey," he breathed. "You're doing well."

Tatsumi smiled, leaning down to take his balls into his mouth, because it seemed like the right thing to do. And Bulat made another noise, so it must have been the right choice. He took them as deep into his mouth as he could, twirling his tongue around each and sucking softly. With one of his hands, since he wasn't doing anything with them, he reached up and wrapped a hand around Bulat's base, stroking slowly. "Like this?" He asked, releasing the sac from his wet lips.

Bulat released a shaky breathed and nodded. "Y-Yeah. Like that."

"I'm glad I have you training me," Tatsumi admitted shyly, stroking a bit faster. "I've always thought of you as a good teacher. Thank you for this." Without waiting for a reply, Tatsumi kissed up and down the shaft again, paying most of his attention to the head.

"This is good honey," Bulat breathed. "But it'd be better if you took it in properly."

Tatsumi looked up, confused. Took it in properly? What did he mean?

Placing a hand on Tatsumi's head, he shoved Tatsumi's head down further, forcing the younger to take his cock further down. To his amazement, Tatsmi didn't choke. He only looked vaguely surprised and the flush of arousal on his cheeks only got heavier. "That's better."

Tatsumi slowly bobbed his head, with each stroke taking more and more of the other man's girth down his throat with every bob of his head until he had taken almost all of him down his throat. Even this wasn't as weird as he thought it would be. Doing this with a male wasn't as different as he thought. And it was pleasurable for Tatsumi as well. Bulat looking so pleased, so aroused was a look Tatsumi was forever burning into his mind. He was proud that he was Bulat's student and that Bulat was giving him the chance to do something as crude as this.

With a soft moan, Tatsumi went down as far as he could and gently glided his teeth along the length of the shaft, being careful not to press down to hard, and let his tongue trail after his teeth lightly. Bulat's large hand was still in his hair wasn't tugging, but it was urging him on, something that was more comforting than pushing. He swallowed lightly; for once very glad he lacked a gag reflex so that he couldn't choke on the flesh in his mouth. He licked and kissed up and down Bulat's erection, struggling slightly to engulf all of Bulat.

"Nnhg! T-Tatsumi!" Bulat hissed, trying his best not to jerk his hips forward and thrust into Tatsumi's hot mouth. He was impressed that he could even utter two words; heat was pooling in his stomach and he was hard pressed to hold back and not overwhelm Tatsumi. The younger was getting desperate now, ragged moans torn from his throat as he pushed himself to get Bulat to orgasm. He at least owed the older that much for doing such great things for him.

"Tatsumi, wait," Bulat panted. "Wait. You don't have to-shit-you don't have to do this."

Tatsumi looked up with smoldering green eyes, the emerald depths alight with a passion that almost made Bulat come right on the spot. He held it back, wanting to savor this moment. Once Tatsumi finished, he would just run to Reis and use his surprisingly adept oral skills on the beautiful white-haired male, and Bulat would only have the memories of Tatsumi's lips on his and this memory of Tatsumi sucking him off to hold him over for the rest of his life. It was enough to make his coming orgasm recede, but Bulat tampered those thoughts down and instead focused on a urgently sucking Tatsumi.

"Nggh! Tatsumi!" Bulat groaned out loud, filling Tatsumi's mouth with his come. Tatsumi moaned, the feeling of _something_ running down his throat oddly satisfying. It was a little bitter tasting and a little salty, but Tatsumi still swallowed, taking deep breaths once he swallowed it all.

' _Damn. That's hot,'_ Bulat thought, watching as a flushed Tatsumi panted, a white stain at the corner of his mouth that he didn't wipe yet. The other was in a daze, his eyes still clouded over with lust as he smiled lazily. "Did I do it right?"

Bulat nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah," he answered with a grin. "You did an amazing job." And Bulat knew it was over. Tatsumi would bring up how impressed Reis would be with him and whatever Bulat was fooling himself into thinking Tatsumi felt for him would be gone. He was in love with the younger, that much was true, but he could never have Tatsumi. And that's why a part of him stubbornly harbored feelings of ill will towards Reis.

The door fell open, Leone, Mine, and Akame falling into the room. Tatsumi hurriedly wiped his mouth so that the girls wouldn't guess what he had been doing (though depending on how long they'd been out there, they would have heard enough) and fixed his own pants that he forgot to buckle back. Bulat was calmly tucking himself back into his pants, not embarrassed in the least to have been caught. He knew they were out there; he had heard Leone giggling for a while after they started.

"Uh, hey Bulat! Tatsumi!" Leone greeted cheerfully and as if she was ignoring her blood dripping nose. "How's it goin'?"

"How long have you three been listening?" Bulat asked instead, giving a pointed look to Leone.

"I-We-This isn't-Uh-We were just-It was all Akame's idea!" Leone finally stuttered.

"Hmm? What?" Akame turned bored eyes to Leone. "Mine was the one who said she wanted to make sure Tatsumi didn't bite off Bulat's penis."

"What?! Leone was the one who said Tatsumi was going cream himself before they even started!" Mine protested.

"Only because Akame insisted that we oversee Tatsumi's training!"

"Because Mine was insistent that Tatsumi would only screw up."

"That's because you and Leone started to-HEY!"

Bulat just picked up all three girls and threw them out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Tatsumi was on the bed, looking at his feet. Feeling upset at seeing his young love looking so dejected, Bulat sat beside Tatsumi, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong hon?"

"Well…I mean, I thought Reis was a good match for me, but…well, when we do things together, I don't feel right."

"As in, you feel guilty 'you don't feel right'?"

"Not guilty. Reis is cute and funny and everything, but I'm not gay!"

"Tatsumi, denial isn't something to play around with. You'll only confuse yourself and make yourself miserable," Bulat said gently, giving Tatsumi a bop on the head.

"I…I'm not though…"

"Tatsumi," Bulat said warningly.

"Okay! Maybe I am!"

"See? Doesn't that feel better?"

"Actually…yes. It does."

Bulat smiled. "Now, what else did you want to talk about?"

Tatsumi shook his head. There it was. That smile. It wasn't cute, but breathtaking. And Tatsumi couldn't be around with him any longer. He…He _wanted_ Bulat. It was that simple. And yet…he couldn't. He just couldn't. "Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore. But thanks for the talk."

Bulat sadly watched him go. He saw that flicker of emotion in Tatsumi's eyes. It was hard to detect, but he saw it. Was that…could it have really been…?

~Three Days Later~

"Reis, wait."

"Leave me alone," Reis hissed, snatching his arm back from Tatsumi. "Why are you even chasing me?! You obviously want your ' _bro_ ' more than you want me!"

This was not going as Tatsumi wanted. Reis was simply jerking him off, but Tatsumi wasn't feeling it. Only when Reis slowly morphed, becoming bigger, hair turning darker, and muscles more profound did Tatsumi begin to get heated. It built the further Tatsumi went until finally, he had climaxed. But he wasn't calling for Reis. He had been thinking about his bro and the subsequent reaction was for him to call out for the person who made him feel that way.

He had called out 'Bro' in the throes of his passion. Reis had gone still, shocked. And then, he became disgusted, thinking Tatsumi was talking about an _actual_ brother and not a friend. Reis cleaned himself off and stormed away, but not before calling Tatsumi a colorful assortment of name and insults.

Tatsumi sighed. "Reis, let me explain-"

"You're disgusting Tatsumi! Your own _brother_ Tatsumi! Why were you fantasizing about your _brother?!_ "

"Reis, it's a term of endearment for a friend of mine!" Tatsumi yelled.

Reis froze. "What?"

"It's a nickname. I call a good friend of mine by that nickname. It's not incest or anything," Tatsumi explained.

Reis was quiet for a few moments. "You were still thinking of someone else though. You called out 'bro' when you orgasmed."

"I know," Tatsumi mumbled, ashamed. "And I'm sorry Reis. I really am, but…well, I don't know."

Reis sighed. "Tatsumi, no guy wants to make their boyfriend orgasm, only to hear that person call someone else's name. It's not the best situation anyone wants to find themselves in. Is there something you aren't telling me? Is this 'bro' of your special to you?"

Tatsumi blushed as he thought of Bulat, laughing, smiling, even the ridiculous situations the older could find time to flirt with him in. When he thought of Akame, he got a bit of a motherly feeling from thinking about her. When he thought of Leone, he felt embarrassed, but he also felt a sense of admiration for her. When he thought of Sheele, he got upset (her death still weighed heavily on his mind). When he thought of Lubbok, he found himself thinking of a good, perverted friend in the green-haired male. When he thought of Mine, he felt annoyed, as if she was a younger sister. And when he thought of the Boss Najenda, he felt fear, yet there was still admiration there too. And when he turned his thoughts to Bulat…

"He is," Tatsum I found himself admitting. "Bro is special to me. He tries to protect me even when he knows I can handle myself, but I know he does it because he doesn't want to see me hurt, and because I can be a bit…"

"Brash?" Reis guessed.

Tatsumi nodded. "Yeah. And throughout all of it, he still thinks about me and still wants to protect me."

"Sounds like your bro really loves you."

And then it hit Tatsumi. Anyone else would have thought him stupid to ask such requests of a friend, but Bulat had done it because he wanted to see Tatsumi happy. Everything he had done, he had done for Tatsumi so that Tatsumi could impress Reis and be happy. Even if it hurt Bulat, the older was doing it for Tatsumi.

And Tatsumi was such an idiot.

"Reis, I really need to go!" Tatsumi looked around for a clock. If he was luckily, he could get back before Bulat went through his nightly rituals before bed and turned in for the night (even though there was always tomorrow to sort things out. He wasn't giving himself much time because he knew that anything could change in an instant.) "I need to go and see-"

"I know." Reis smiled softly. "Go and see your Bro."

Tatsumi gave Reis a bright smile before running off into the night.

* * *

At hearing a knock, Bulat set his comb to the side, turning towards the door. "Come in!"

"Bro?" Tatsumi slowly opened the door, peering in nervously. "I wasn't disturbing you, was I?" He kept his eyes either on the floor or directly into Bulat's eyes because if his eyes strayed anywhere else, he'd be looking straight at Bulat's bare and muscular chest, then he'd drool and his whole purpose for being here would be moot. Then again, looking at his face was a bad idea as well. Bulat's dark hair was down framing his face and Tatsumi honestly liked it better this way.

"No hon," Bulat smiled. "I was just getting ready for bed. What happened? Shouldn't you still be out with Reis?"

"Reis and I broke up," Tatsumi explained. "It wouldn't have worked out anyways. I guess I didn't like him as much as I liked someone else. I've had my eye on him for a while now, but I was just too dumb to realize how I truly felt about him." He carefully watched Bulat's expression, gauging how the man reacted. "It took my denying it and trying to put someone in his place for me to finally realize how I felt about him."

Bulat tried not to let anything show. "Oh. Well, you should have approached him sooner. You would have saved yourself and Reis the-"

"It's you Bulat," Tatsumi interrupted. "This whole time it's been you, I've just been too blind to see it. I-I think I'm in love with you. I don't know when this whole thing started or why I forced myself into thinking I liked Reis, but I've been fooling myself into trying to replace you, and I've been trying to recreate everything you've made me feel with Reis." He chuckled. "It never worked. Every time I tried, I thought of you. Even today, he tried to make me feel good with a hand job, but I thought of how you did it and I couldn't get my mind off of you." He pressed himself against Bulat's bare chest. "I couldn't stop thinking about _you_. I wanted _you_ this whole time."

Bulat was blushing slightly, but he chuckled. "And it took you this long to figure that out?"

"You know as well as everyone else that I can be an idiot sometimes," Tatsumi admitted. "But, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think that you teach me one more thing?" He ducked his head, blushing. "Just…that last lesson we never got to."

Bulat smirked. "I'd be happy to hon." Putting one arm under Tatsumi's knees, he lifted the adorably blushing male into his arms and carried him over to his bed. "Be warned, no matter how much I want to hear you beg and plead, I won't stop for anything. I hoped you're prepared for training Tatsumi."

Tatsumi blushed, but he was smiling. "I think I'll be fine. I am a fast learner after all." With a small moan, Tatsumi leaned forward and sealed their lips together. Bulat gently laid him on the bed without breaking the kiss, one hand in Tatsumi's hair while the other rested gently on his hip. The kiss deepened as tongues came into play, Bulat pressing into Tatsumi's mouth as the younger easily opened his mouth to accept him. Tatsumi slid his hands down Bulat's bare chest, feeling the warm skin and the thick muscles beneath his palms. He was jealous of Bulat's muscle, wanting his body to at least be somewhat ripped, but it just wasn't working.

One of his nipples was tweaked randomly, making him gasp and break the kiss. Bulat wasn't still, licking and kissing down Tatsumi's cheek and down his neck until he reached a pulse point, where he nibbled lightly before sucking that spot; Bulat wanted nothing more than to mark Tatsumi as his own lover. Tatsumi moaned, tangling his fingers into Bulat's hair as the older sucked harshly. He knew there was going to be a bruise but he didn't care. If Leone or Akame saw it, so be it; they couldn't do anything about it even if they tried.

Scarred fingers slid up his dress shirt, feeling the skin of his flat stomach. The bare skin contact, no matter how minimal, was electrifying and made him moan in want. However, he whimpered when the lips against his skin pulled away from the spot there were sucking, Bulat smiling as he blew cool air onto that spot. "You're mine," Bulat whispered, placing a kiss over that spot. "And no one, not Reis, not Akame, not Leone, no one will ever take you from me."

"Yours," Tatsumi agreed breathlessly. "I'm yours."

Bulat smiled gently, pressing a soft kiss on Tatsumi's lips that were beginning to swell from their kissing. It made him all the more desirable, and he had to reign in his hormones, else he would go too fast and end up hurting Tatsumi without meaning too. Though…with the moans spilling out of Tatsumi's mouth, it was going to be very difficult. No amount of training he did could ever reign in his emotions.

"Let's get this off, hmm?" Bulat asked, gently tugging on Tatsumi's shirt.

"Yeah…" Tatsumi sat up, lifting the hem on his shirt and pulling it over his head. He blushed as Bulat's eyes hungrily raked over his half-naked form. "I love your body Tatsumi," Bulat breathed as he kissed down Tatsumi's collarbone. "Your skin is so soft." He planted a kiss on the center of his chest. "It makes me want you even more." Tatsumi wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't a wimp. He was a healthy medium, and even though Tatsumi wanted to gain more muscle mass, Bulat would be happier if Tatsumi stayed where he was.

"D-Don't say that," Tatsumi murmured, averting his eyes. "Yours is better."

"I think we have a difference in opinions. But, we have better things to do."

"A-Ah!" Tatsumi gasped as a hot mouth sucked on one of his nipples. Teeth gently bit into the nub, making Tatsumi hiss in pleasured pain. He wrapped his legs around Bulat's waist, rubbing himself against the other (he realized that he had been rubbing against Bulat's stomach instead of the others erection, but it was still as arousing as it could be) as Bulat began licking his nipple. It drew a loud moan from his mouth, loud enough to embarrass him, but he couldn't contain it.

Bulat moved down, sliding his tongue down Tatsumi's stomach and dipping into his bellybutton. His hands were still at his chest, tweaking his nipples while his mouth worked his stomach. The older leaned up and kissed him again, driving Tatsumi insane. The way the elder's tongue twisted and danced with his own was maddening, and wiped every thought from his head that didn't revolve around Bulat and his touches. He never knew that someone could make him feel that good, let alone another male. The feelings coursing through him were intense, and some part of his mind knew that Bulat was the only one who could do this to him.

"Ahh!" Tatsumi shot up, staring down at the older who had a large hand wrapped around his arousal. He had no idea when the other male had gotten all the way down there, nor when his pants and underwear had come off. Had he been that out of it…?

"You're so hard Tatumi." Bulat smirked, slowly stroking. "And I love the sounds you're making."

Tatsumi blushed darkly, covering his face with his hand. It was his…second time with something like this, and he was still sensitive. He felt inexperienced and clumsy while Bulat was in control and kept his cool the whole time. He wanted to cover his mouth to stop himself from making all these noises, but the other did say that he liked hearing them.

Bulat stroked firmly and languidly, drawing a shaky moan from Tatsumi and causing his body to tremble. His other hand was tweaking his nipples while his mouth was working his stomach. He threw his head back, exposing the column of his neck. Showing submission like he was doing wasn't the smartest idea, nor should he have done it since it was such a vulnerable point on his body, but he wanted to show the other that he was completely at Bulat's will. He wanted to show that Bulat had full control over him. Bulat seemed to get the message as he leaned back up, hand still stroking his member, and aggressively invaded his mouth with his tongue. Tatsumi didn't fight, only rolled his hips to create more friction between them. It was only when he felt fabric against his unclothed hips did he pull away from the kiss.

"Y-You still have your clothes on," Tatsumi murmured, face flushing red. "That's not fair."

Bulat chuckled, sitting up. "Alright love. Just be patient." He slipped fingers beneath the waist of his sleep pants and shifted until he was able to kick them off. Tatsumi gaped. Looking between the two of them, he could easily tell that Bulat was bigger than him in _all_ aspects.

Bulat gripped his hips, rubbing their erections together. Tatsumi couldn't contain his gasp. It was a foreign sensation, though not unwanted. His mouth was devoured again, both of his wrists seized in a much larger hand and pinned above his head. Throughout all of this, Tatsumi was more excited than scared. Being pinned down and ravaged by the other man was oddly arousing.

"How far do you want to go Tatsumi?" Bulat whispered. "We can stop if you want to."

"As far as we've already gone…"Tatsumi trailed off, spreading his legs. "It'd be really dumb to stop now."

Bulat chuckled. "If it's what you want." He slid his hands under Tatsumi's legs, sliding his hands up the backs of his thighs, and pushed his legs back until his knees were past his head. He always knew Tatsumi was flexible.

"Wha-Hey!" Tatsumi protested at the odd change of position. "What are you-" he cut out with a gasp, covering his mouth with his hand. Bulat didn't answer, dipping into Tatsumi's hole with his tongue. Tatsumi jerked, trying to get away, but Bulat was strong and easily held him down. "S-Stop. That's dirty!" Bulat just continued, spreading Tatsumi slightly so that he could delve deeper. The other tasted great. He was just assaulted with the taste of Tatsumi, a taste he could all too quickly get used to. He moaned low in his throat, kissing Tatsumi's cheeks and pinching his ass every now and then.

"Bulat," Tatsumi moaned. The pinching was slightly painful, but the overall pleasure he was getting surpassed the pain, giving him a heady feeling. This wasn't something he was used to, nor something he ever thought he'd experience, but he was glad it was with Bulat and not someone else. "More," he whispered. This was good, but it wasn't enough. "Bulat, please more! I can't take it!"

Bulat loved hearing Tatsumi moan. It was part of the reason why he was teasing the other so much. Tatsumi's voice was turning him on, making his own need throb. The feeling was almost painful, but the gratification he was feeling at knowing he was going to slide into Tatsumi soon was what kept him back. But all the teasing was just to prepare Tatsumi, to loosen him up. It wouldn't do either of them good if Bulat just slammed in and took what he wanted.

"You're not ready Tatsumi," Bulat whispered against his cheeks. "Do you trust me?"

"Please," Tatsumi whispered. "It hurts."

"It'll get better Tatsumi. Just trust me and relax." He tapped three fingers against Tatsumi's mouth. "Get them nice and wet for me honey."

Tatsumi sucked the fingers into his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as he could. He had an inkling to where this was going, and something told him that this would hurt, so he made sure that they were nice and wet.

Bulat moved, keeping his fingers in Tatsumi's mouth as he kissed up Tatsumi's legs, chest, and finally settled on his neck, where he began leaving small hickes on the fair skin. Tatsumi moaned around his fingers, surprising him by flipping them over so that Tatsumi was straddling him. He opened his mouth to release the fingers and slid down Bulat's body. "Let me…take care of you," Tatsumi whispered. He licked the cock's head slowly, as if tasting Bulat for his first time, before putting more pressure into the slit. Bulat gasped, slowly sliding his wet fingers down Tatsumi's back. Now that the younger was distracted, this part would go easier.

Tatsumi almost giggled at the odd sensation of light wetness running over his back, but he suppressed the urge, greedily lapping up the pearly liquid steadily oozing out of Bulat's tip. Bulat moaned this time, fingers circling his puckered entrance, but not going inside yet. Tatsumi shivered at the feeling, loosening his throat easily before engulfing Bulat's larger erection. At hearing Bulat's sharp intake of breath, he hummed in satisfaction. However, he pulled away to gasp himself as a large finger entered him "A-Ahh!"

"Calm down Tatsumi. It'll hurt more if you tense up," Bulat said softly, slowly twisting his finger around.

Tatsumi nodded, wrapping his lips around Bulat's erection and breathing through his nose, trying to keep his mind off of what the sneaky finger was doing off his mind. He tasted his lover in an intimate way and it was turning him on. He was swelling himself, his own neglected cock rubbing against the silk sheets. Tatsumi moaned, both at the sensation and the second finger that slowly pushed into his tight entrance. _'His fingers are long…thick…they're reaching so deep inside of me,'_ Tatsumi thought as he swallowed around Bulat's cock. The older jerked his hips slightly, but otherwise remained still, pushing his fingers deeper into Tatsumi's body. The younger jerked, choking slightly. Those fingers…they had hit _something_ inside of him that made lightning shoot through his body, making him arch his back and moan, thought it was muffled since his mouth was currently occupied. _'What was that?!'_

"I found it," Bulat whispered, sounding pleased.

Tatsumi wanted to ask what exactly 'it' was, but Bulat prodded at that spot again and Tatsumi had to pull away to scream in pleasure. Every time he stroked over that spot, his body would jolt in pleasure and he would shout his pleasure.

Bulat was conflicted. Watching Tatsumi acting so wanton turned him on so badly. He had wanted to seduce the young man and pleasure him for all he was worth, but Tatsumi was making it difficult. In all honesty, he was severely tempted to say screw it to the preparation and just fuck the willing assassin into the mattress, but Tatsumi might never trust him to do this ever again if he did, and since they had _just_ become lovers, he did not want that to be part of Tatsumi's first experience with this. So instead, he would simply wait like a good man and take his time with Tatsumi. Even if it was getting harder and harder to contain himself.

"Haa…haa…haa…Bulat…Again."

Damn. It would be really hard.

* * *

"You would think that they'd be quieter," Leone whispered, ear against the door in her customary position for peeping. "But then again, Bulat would want Tatsumi's first time to be special."

"I agree. But Bulat had better take caution with Tatsumi or else," Akame growled, though she was trying to poke out whatever was covering the keyhole.

"I doubt that Bulat would do anything to harm Tatsumi. He loves that kid you know," Najenda said.

Akame, Leone, and Mine all jerked, falling to the floor.

"H-H-Hey Boss," Leone chuckled. "Um, nice night out?"

"I'd expect better from you three. Whatever Bulat and Tatsumi do in their free time in their business," Najenda said, folding her arms.

"Though the blood on your nose seems to say that it's your business too," Mine pointed out.

Najenda blushed. "I'm in charge of them, so I think I should know what goes on with my subordinates."

"Sure," Leone agreed, nodding. "That's _exactly_ what you're doing here."

"Leone," Najenda said in warning.

Leone wisely chose to shut her mouth.

* * *

"Mn! Mn!" Tatsumi moaned around Bulat's erection. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on his face. He breathed like he was drowning – he was. He was drowning in pleasure; there was no other way to describe it. This was getting way, way intense. All the sensations piled together were quickly becoming too much for him. He was starting to feel that heat pool in his stomach. It was getting hotter and hotter by the second, but he couldn't bring himself to stop sucking and thrusting back against the thick fingers. "Unnnh," Tatsumi whimpered. Bulat was quickly finding all of his sensitive spots and Tatsumi was quickly losing control. He wanted to tell Bulat to stop, and to take him here and now, but he couldn't bring himself to stop sucking on the man's cock. It was too much. There was another stroke against that spot and Tatsumi lost it.

" _AHHHH!"_ Shudders racked his body as he climaxed, the pleasure peaking and exploding out. Tatsumi screamed his pleasure out loud, arching his back and shakily holding himself on trembling arms.

"You came pretty quickly," Bulat chuckled, slipping his fingers from Tatsumi's hole and flipping them over. "Perfect," Bulat purred, lining himself up. "You're nice and relaxed. This next part should go much smoother."

"H-H-Huh?" Tatsumi didn't understand, though he felt pressure on his entrance. "W-What do you mean?"

Bulat didn't answer, simply pushing forward. Tatsumi gasped, something sliding into his passage and making him feel so full. Tatsumi was shocked at how full he felt and how he might never, ever get accustomed to the feeling Bulat inside of him no matter how many times they would do this, because they would do this again. The pain was blinding for a moment; he couldn't help the sharp gasps from escaping. His eyes closed tightly and fingers dug deep into Bulat's arm as he took a deep breath and another one, willing himself to relax in order to accommodate Bulat's size. It hurt, worse than anything he'd ever felt before, and yet, since Bulat had taken such time to loving prepare him, it felt slightly uncomfortable, though not by much. "I-It fit," he breathed. "I-I didn't think it would." Bulat grit his teeth, continuing to slide in until he was in to the hilt. "I-I'm glad that you and I are here, and not me and Reis. I don't think I can imagine myself with anyone other than you Bro. I-I love you Bulat."

"Ngh!" Bulat tensed, gripping Tatsumi's hips and gritting his teeth as he spilled himself inside of Tatsumi's hot passage. He couldn't help it. The noises, combined with the sight, and the admission was too much. Bulat couldn't contain himself and ended up coming before he wanted to.

"D-did I make you do that?" Tatsumi asked, blushing nervously. Did he really just make Bulat come, just from his words?

"Yeah," Bulat sighed, his body thrumming with pleasure. "You did. But don't worry. I'm not going to disappoint you during your first time." He shifted a little, his hands taking hold of Tatsumi's legs and spreading them even wider. "Are you ready?"

Green eyes held his own, pale lips exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah… Move, please…"

Leaning down, he kissed Tatsumi's willing opened lips and began to move. Slowly at first; he sensuously withdrew with maddeningly slow pace and plunged back in at the same speed. He was careful not to go too quickly, else he would end up hurting the younger. He also had to constantly remind himself _not_ to go too fast, though it was too tempting. Bulat pulled back carefully, listening to his lover's quiet moans as he moved. There was no hard pounding, no rushed thrusts; Bulat simply slid in and out of the tight passage and gently aimed for different spots, looking for that one spot that would make it all better.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…B-Bro-"

"Call my name Tatsumi," Bulat commanded. "I want to hear you screaming my name."

"Bulat," Tatsumi keened. " _Please."_

"Please what Tatsumi?" Bulat teased, licking up the tanned column of Tatsumi's throat. "I can't give you what you want unless you tell me."

Tatsumi looked away, still blushing. "H-Harder," he whispered. "Please, harder."

Bulat smirked, locking them into a passionate kiss. He quickened his thrusts, plunging in as deep as he could inside of Tatsumi. Bulat growled, body thrumming at the feeling of Tatsumi's muscles tightening in response whenever he withdrew as if the younger refused to let him go. And he was suffocating. Tatsumi was sucking him in and refusing to let him back out. His passage was hot, insistent, and so damn _hot_ that Bulat got a vague sense of drowning. It was almost like Bulat had to really _work_ to free himself from Tatsumi, even if he was plunging back in. He watched with deep, unfathomable lust as Tatsumi arched into his thrusts, nipples perked and throat exposed. Bulat took pride in the dark purple mark on Tatsumi's pulse point. There were others littering his neck, and Bulat would take his time to add more. For now, he was content with watching Tatsumi cry out whenever he plunged back inside.

Every time Bulat's hips snapped forward, that place inside of him was struck and it sent Tatsumi into a crying fit, the only sensible words out of his mouth being Bulat's name. Every part of his body was feverish, and tight with pleasure. He was winding up higher and higher, and when he finally snapped, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. It was torture, but the good kind of torture, the kind he wanted to both end and continue. He was getting closer and closer to the end, but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to reach the end.

Bulat couldn't contain it any more. Even after all of this, he was still holding back. His muscles were not only tense with pleasure, but with restraint. He could _kill_ Tatsumi if he went further, but another part of his mind told him to good ahead and fuck the younger senseless. Still, there was that tiny insistent part telling him to hokd back. But no more. He couldn't take it anymore. Tatsumi's breathless moans and pleas for more were turning him on so badly, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "I-I'm sorry Tatsumi," he grunted, taking a better hold on Tatsumi's hips. "I can't hold back any longer!"

Tatsumi's eyes snapped wide open as Bulat towered over him, pulling all the way out before he slammed back in. His mouth opened in a soundless scream, body going limp as the older pounded into him like never before. Bulat was like an animal, grunting and growling in rapt pleasure as he impaled Tatsumi onto his cock, thrusting forward with all he was worth so that their bodies met, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, joined in a duet with their moans and grunts. The headboard was slamming into the wall with every quick thrust, wood beginning to splinter and the plaster beginning to crack. With a few more rapid thrusts, the headboard completely broke and a part of the plaster on the wall broke. But Bulat didn't care, lifting one of Tatsumi's legs over his shoulder so that he could drive himself deeper. He pounded into Tatsumi's sweet spot, the sound of his moans just turning him on even more.

"AH! AH! YES! BULAT, MORE!" Tatsumi's own hand wandered down to his neglected shaft, hips frantically working to keep up with Bulat's thrusts and fisting himself with fervor. "NNGH! YES! THAT'S IT-HARDER!" Tatsumi let out a choked gasp mixed with long, clear moan as Bulat drove into again and again.

"S-So deman-ah!-demanding," Bulat said through gritted teeth. "I love it!" But he complied, driving himself as hard and fast as he could into the boy's hot, wet hole, feeling his orgasm rising, and soon, it would peak. The punishing speed and pressure was bringing him to a delicious release, one he was going to savor. And Tatsumi as well. The younger could barely talk as of now, the assault on his body probably too much for him to handle. Bulat wasn't sure if Tatsumi was capable of moving, but screaming was fine, if the sounds were anything to go by.

"MORE!" Tatsumi panted. "Yes! Deep-Ahhhh!" He clutched Bulat tightly. "THERE! AHH! AHH! RIGHT-AH-RIGHT THERE! FUCK! YES!"

Bulat pounded faster and faster, harder and harder, until he felt like he was going to lose the last shreds of his sanity. It only took a few more erratic thrusts and stroking Tatsumi's cock before Tatsumi arched into his thrusts and came across his chest. His passage spasmed and clenched, making Bulat roar in pleasure and pound into Tatsumi's sweet spot through his release until he was as spent as the panting boy below him.

Harsh breathes were the only sound in the room as Bulat and Tatsumi tried to recover from their respective orgasms. Tatsumi had a brilliant flush on his face, his throat ran and his mouth open as he panted, trying to regain his breath back. Bulat chuckled breathlessly, smoothing away some of his hair. "How did you like your first time?"

Tatsumi began to squirm, looking away. "U-Um…Bulat? Can we…I-I'm still…" he blushed. "It's still hard."

Bulat looked down. Sure enough, Tatsumi was swelling again. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Can we?"" He asked, hopeful.

Bulat smirked, flipping them over. He was already ready for another round as soon as Tatsumi opened his mouth. "Sure we can. But you have to ride me honey."

"R-Ride you?" Tatsumi repeated. "How do I-"

Bulat took care of it (after he realized that yet again, Tatsumi was too naïve too relazie what that meant), pulling Tatsumi down against his chest. He gripped his own member and lined it up with Tatsumi's ass, pressing his tip against Tatsumi's hole. "Understand now?"

Tatsumi blushed and nodded. "I-I think so." His ass might not be able to take it, but he was still aroused. So, he slowly pushed back against Bulat's shaft, pushing back against the throbbing member until it sunk into him, all the way to the base. He winced slightly, the pain not bothering him as much as it did earlier, but then again, Bulat had stretched him quite enough, and if he could take his cock before, he was stretched enough to take it now.

Bulat groaned loudly as he felt Tatsumi's passage constrict around him and stared down at the younger. Tatsumi's mouth was hanging open slightly, a small trail of drool on the side of his mouth. He was hard enough watching his cock disappear into Tatsumi's body, and seeing the younger frozen in pleasure was another major turn-on. He moaned thickly as Tatsumi began to buck his hips, throwing his head back as he started to ride Bulat with fervor, moans spilling out of kiss-swollen lips. Bulat gripped his hips, helping Tatsumi to ride him. "Still so fucking tight," he grunted.

Tatsumi knew he sounded like a whore, all the moaning and screaming, but he could care less. Whoever was on the other side of the broken wall was probably mourning the loss of their sleep, but Tatsumi could care less. Bulat's hips began to slam up to meet his own frantic bucking, and soon enough, the man began hitting that one spot inside of him that sent pleasure racing up and down his spine. He dug his nails into Bulat's chest, holding on for dear life. He felt like he would fall apart if Bulat kept fucking him like this.

Bulat felt Tatsumi's wall clench around him and grunted, pounding his hips up as much as he was able in order to keep Tatsumi moaning. He just loved those sounds, and wanted to hear more. Tatsumi was arching against him, rocking his hips as much as he could. Bulat threw his head back into his pillows, rocking Tatsumi as much as he was able. He was going to come soon, and he knew it.

Tatsumi felt the flood building up, and with a few more rough thrusts, Tatsumi climaxed, screaming into Bulat's chest. He came all over both of their chests and stomachs, still screaming through it. He could vaguely feel Bulat still pounding inside of him, but he was lost to his orgasm, still on the brink. The older pulsed inside of him, and then Tatsumi felt something spilling inside of him.

Bulat panted harshly, finally coming down for his second orgasm. He really hoped Tatsumi was sated enough; even if he tried, he doubted he'd be up for much more than this tonight. Though with the look on Tatsumi's face and the way his body was limp, Bulat knew that not only would his ass be sore, but the younger would never look at another man again.

He slowly began to pull out when Tatsumi clenched, almost like he didn't want Bulat to pull out. "N-No," Tatsumi mumbled. "It'll come out."

"Hmm?" Bulat tried to get a look at Tatsumi's face, but the younger had his face buried into his chest. It was adorable.

"I-I don't want it to leak," Tatsumi murmured into his chest. Bulat could just feel him blushing. "I want it to stay inside."

Bulat grinned, kissing Tatsumi's forehead. "Sure," he whispered, pulling the covers over them. "Anything for you love."

"I love you Bulat," Tatsumi murmured sleepily. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Tatsumi."

~The Next Day~

Tatsumi didn't trust Leone's grin. It was that shit-eating grin, the one that meant she knew something she wasn't supposed to know. Damn it. Did she hear them last night?

"So, you _are_ going to fix the wall, right?" Leone said after Tatsumi refused to sit down and eat his breakfast.

Tatsumi spit out his orange juice, coughing. "W-What?!" He spluttered.

"Careful not to choke," Mine warned. "Though, you didn't seem to have a problem with that last night."

Tatsumi blushed. His jaw ached slightly and his ass wouldn't stop throbbing, but then again, all the teasing was worth it. Or maybe not. Leone would have material over him for weeks after this.

A hand on his back made him jump slightly, but he relaxed once he felt it rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. "Are you alright love?" Bulat asked gently, sitting in the vacant chair Tatsumi wasn't occupying. "I wasn't _too_ rough, was I?"

He knew he would regret it, but he settled himself into Bulat's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "No. It was great." He buried his face into Bulat's chest so that he wouldn't have to look at anyone. It was embarrassing enough to be talking about this so freely, but he wanted to show Bulat that he was still committed to this, and him.

"I'm glad," Bulat said, planting a kiss over the purple bruise on his neck. "I would hate if your first time was bad because of me."

Tatsumi hurriedly shook his head. "It would have been horrible if it was anyone other than you," he mumbled.

"You two are too sappy," Mine grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Get a room; just try not to break the walls this time."

Bulat pet Tatsumi's head, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "I doubt Tatsumi's ass could handle it."

Tatsumi flushed. "Bulat!"

Bulat chuckled. "I'm kidding…maybe. But I'm going into town so I can get some things to fix the wall with…and the headboard. Would you like to come?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "I-I can't really walk," he mumbled, turning his head away. "It took me an hour to get here from your room."

Bulat was steadily rubbing his back. "And I apologize for that."

~Town~

Bulat looked around, spotting Reis at the café Tatsumi and he had been out when the two met. Reis looked like he was on break, which was good enough for him. The sooner he could get this done, the better.

"Are you Reis?" He asked after approaching the male.

Reis looked up, eyes going slightly fearful. "Um…yes? I'm Reis."

"It's nice to meet you in person," Bulat said politely, taking the seat adjacent to him. "I actually came here to talk to you. See…it's about Tatsumi."

"Oh." Reis gave a single nod. "Right. He ran off on me yesterday to go see his 'bro'. I doubt I'll see him again."

"And why is that?"

"Well…" Reis bit his lip. "he was telling me about this person and it seems like his 'bro' means a lot to him. I guess he was in denial or something and that's why he dated me." He shrugged. "But I actually think I'm okay with it. I mean, I wouldn't want to get in the way of his happiness."

Bulat nodded. "Hmm, so you aren't upset or have any ill-will towards him?"

"No. I wish he would have figured it out sooner, but I guess with him being hard-headed and all…"

"Tell me about it," Bulat murmured.

Reis's eyes widened. "W-Wait! Y-You're his bro, aren't you?! The one he's in love with?!"

"That's me," Bulat chuckled. "Tatsumi told me all about you. I had thought you'd be difficult about this, but it's nice to know you won't fight me over Tatsumi. I was here to let you know that it was a lost cause anyways."

Reis chuckled nervously. "I doubt Tatsumi would choose me over you."

Bulat stood. "Well, it was nice talking to you Reis, but I have to go. Tatsumi's waiting."

Reis waved him off. "I understand. Well…I guess I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Bulat shrugged, walking off. He didn't want to risk being out any longer than he had to. A pair of contacts and some foundation (provided my Mine) would only go so far in providing a disguise, and he'd hate to get caught and have to leave his younger lover behind so soon.

He had a lot more to _train_ Tatsumi in.

* * *

Me: And there it is. A PWP because I felt like it.

Jazmine: You were in such a smutty mood, weren't you?

Me: *shrugs* Actually, in the time it took me to completely finish this fic, I actually finished the whole Akame Ga Kill series. Was not disappointed, but there was some crying involved...a lot of crying invovled

Jazmine: Because of what happened to-

Me: NO SPOILERS! *ahem* Anyways, this can completely out of nowhere, but I do like the relationship between Tatsumi and Bulat simply because the two really care for each other. The anime doesn't do the ship per say, but it shows on Bulat's end, and a little on Tatsumi's end as well. If you don't like this, please refrain from flaming. If you don't agree with this pairing, I understand, but I prefer this pairing. And uh…if anything seems rushed or unclear, I apologize. I think that's it.

Jazmine: What about the sequel?

Me: Fuck! I almost forgot about that…and sorry for swearing.

Jazmine: You swore in the intro.

Me: …*beep*! Anyways, yes. There will be a sequel to this story! It'll be a bit dirtier, but since I have things I need to update, it'll take some time. So as always, read, review, follow, and favorite.

Both: UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
